Don't Unravel Me Sequel to Taped Back Together
by Porcelain-Carrier-67
Summary: Kish and Ichigo are together and things are going smoothly--were going smoothly. Why is Kish the one having nightmares now? And how does Deep Blue fit into all of this? Who’s the one that needs saving this time--and will Ichigo be the one to do it?
1. No, Not Again

Summary:

Kish and Ichigo are together and things are going smoothly--_were_ going smoothly. Why is Kish the one having nightmares now? And how does Deep Blue fit into all of this? Who's the one that needs saving this time--and will Ichigo be the one to do it?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its affiliates because I'm more than content enough to eat a Klondike bar.

--

Chapter 1: No, Not Again…

Ichigo laughed, the giggles escaping before she could hush them. The red blindfold tickled the edges of her cheeks, making her want to push it aside; but she kept one hand at her side and the other nestled lovingly into Kish's. He fell right into her short outburst; they were addictive, as always.

"Just tell me where we're going!" she pleaded once more.

"We'll be there soon, Ichigo." But he just responded with the same answer.

It was _extremely_ difficult for her to pout when he made her so cheerful. As a matter of fact, it was getting harder and harder to find things she could get mad at him for doing. Even when he got into the occasional mischief, it was just to do something for her. He ran four blocks last week with Mrs. Rheingold's Chihuahua, Snap, biting away at his heels. His answer was just:

"I tried to get Ichigo some flowers. How was I to know he liked my shoes so much?" He'd held up two pots of purple Dianthus as evidence he wasn't lying.

Snap had a fetish for fine Italian leather. Kish unfortunately had the money to buy some. At least he'd been in his human form.

The pots were resting on her balcony at home, gathering sunlight. They were brown pots with little black cats and strawberries scribbled all over them in beautiful paint strokes. Well, they were beautiful to her. Maybe not Da Vinci. When she'd inquired to the obviously handmade designs, he'd perked up and explained everything he'd been doing in a rush.

"I went to a Home Depot and there was this station for first time painters that let you choose some plants from the nursery and paint your own pot! I put kitties and strawberries on yours 'cause I know how much you like them! I even put hearts on the bottom of both of them with my name in the middle." He placed it over her head so she could see. "It's in white so you can see it clearly. Just keep it outside, and when they're older, we can put them in a bigger pot or we can make our own garden, huh? That'd be fun!" And Kish had launched into his usual excitable chatter.

It was a nice memory that she'd always love.

Ichigo turned her attention back to the present situation. She could feel grass beneath her feet. True, she had on sandals, but by the way she had to be careful not to plow into Kish with every step she took, it was her best guess.

"It's slippery--be careful."

"Thanks. I think I got that."

"Oh, so crabby, aren't we?"

"Only 'cause you're _really_ late."

"You're smart. I'd assumed you'd already known. Just checking on you."

She blushed. "Thank you very much, then."

He noticed. "No need to be dazzled."

"Okay, you can shut up now."

"We're almost there."

"Get a new catch phrase."

"But it's true!"

"I never said you were lying."

He shook his head. "You can be so cruel sometimes."

"You'd have an idea of that, wouldn't you?" she replied airily.

"Where do you think I got it from?"

"No comment."

"I am now scared."

"And yet I'm the one being led through the dark by an alien with a blindfold over my eyes."

"We're here."

"You've been saying that all along and--we are?"

He laughed, snatching off the fabric that obstructed her view. His golden eyes filled her vision. Once again, Ichigo's face gained the regular red blush that seemed to creep up on her all the time. His eyes smiled and danced, never breaking from her gaze. So when they did so suddenly, she had to blink a few times to get their image out of her sight amidst the dots.

When the girl regained her bearings, Kish was already skipping ahead of her; his marble silhouette outlined silver by the moon. She could only gaze--mesmerized--at his tall, elegant figure twirling so deftly in the purplish-black night that was splattered with thin clouds and splayed with brightened stars.

He paused in his play and held out his hand; the wind kissing his emerald hair with a gentle breeze.

"Why are you standing there? Already taken aback and the lake is just around the corner."

"You don't even get it. You have no idea how perfect you are." she murmured, unknown to his hearing, and hurried to catch up to him.

--

Gathering her small, cool hand into his strong, warm one, he resumed to lead her through the defined, and naturally overrun by tree-branch debris, path. She tripped only twice on their way down the twisting walkway, which was a new high for the ditzy cat girl. She beamed proudly, her smile masked by the serene night. Why were they risking injury by going through this route, anyway? She fell silent to the crickets singing.

"They sound pretty, huh?" he went on conversationally.

"Yeah, they do." Ichigo answered, closing her eyes.

"We don't have them on our planet. I was surprised when I first heard them."

"What about when you first saw them?"

"Err…I uh…_accidentally_ got so _surprised_ and caught _off guard_ that I…flewintoabuilding!" he rushed, the tips of his ears beet red.

"Oh, that must of hurt!" she cooed, "Did you have to pay for damages?"

He blinked and nearly tripped himself at her response. "Um, no. I just teleported away. Besides, we never paid for the damages caused in our Plan anyway, right?"

The 'Plan' was what they referred to as the 'plan to take over the Earth, back when they were enemies and trying to run a dagger through each other's heart'. They were connected by an arrow now, shot by Cupid.

Suddenly, he pushed her roughly through a narrow passage in the bushes. She fell to her knees and looked up.

There was a glittering blue lake reflected in her eyes.

Kish pushed himself through, picking thorns and briars off his jacket.

"Sorry, but if I had hesitated, you might have gotten scratched."

He heard her about to say "You could have warned me!" and went on:

"If _you_ had hesitated, you'd have gotten caught up in it--which is very _bad_."

She remained quiet and just stared across the vast expanse of water that granted a mirror to the white crater-embedded moon most people dreamed of seeing as clearly as she did at that moment.

Kish resumed his explanation, sitting next to her.

"I found this place a few weeks after I landed on Earth. It looks beautiful as ever in the daylight, but at night…it's like you expect fairies to jump out and skim the surface--illuminate the air with silver clouds of dust and all that magical splendor you still have a piece of you believing in to come out. And the way the air hugs the tree branches, making them sway and dip close to the water's edge, sending off ripples like soldiers, one after the other. It's just--extravagant, isn't it…? Ichigo?"

She was staring at him, her red orbs wide.

"This place that has no name,

This one splendor time has entrusted to me

And I give it to you.

I snuggle it deep in your heart between that space for me

And that sleeping wish I'm going to awaken

When you're strong enough to finally see

That glittering blue hue right outside of your vision,

'Cause I want you to see it and

I want you to stand next to me when I really do."

She sang quietly, the words a soft whisper escaping her lips.

He closed his eyes and laid back against the dew-encased grass, seeming to not notice it. His lids flickered and a smiled played on his lips. Cream rings pulsated his body and Ichigo saw the clearly. They triggered her own pink rings and they mixed to make an angel-light color halfway.

But Kish's breath stuttered. His eyes opened wildly and he spoke hurriedly:

"Something's happening. Get out! Get away from here now!"

"No! I'm not leaving!"

She jumped up and grabbed her pendant, flipping it into the clean night air and kissing it. Ichigo pushed off the ground and in a flurry of silver dew drops being sprayed, she landed on her toes as Mew Ichigo.

Kish's eyes were closed now. But his aura was still pulsating. There was a difference, however.

The soft cream aura was slowly being stained by sharp blue shades.

When his eyes reopened, they forced a Ichigo's mouth open, but she found no sound exploding into the secret of the night.

Kish's eyes were blue; rimmed with black and were now staring at her.

"Get out of him!" she screamed, rushing at the intruder.

Using his body, what was remaining of Deep Blue stopped the flailing limbs of the cat girl by grabbing onto both her wrists forcefully and gazing into her tearstained face. He said his sentences carefully.

"I've stopped growing. There will be no more return of me. I've realized that I can't ever retain any forms I choose, human or animal, alien or plant. My existence has been chosen to end." A bitter smile spread across his lips. "I was able to bottle up some of the last Healer's clan's magic before I finished them off. It came in handy. I had every intention of killing Kish off by giving him what was left of the power I'd acquired--the little traitor--then go after you in your weakened state of human mourning."

He sighed.

"But his body adapted nicely to the powers and though locked, proved no harm to him. So I just went after you. Even after it all, you two managed to stop me."

"You're lying!" she shrieked. "You're going to try to kill me or make me think I'm safe in my bed, when I'm really walking into your claws, right!? No! You aren't going to hurt Kish _or_ me!"

His grip tightened.

"It's pushing me to the breaking point just doing this. Do you really think I'd have the strength to latch poison-tipped spikes under your mattress?"

She was silent as he chuckled sadly.

"I am going to leave you with a parting curse, however."

What used to be Kish's eyes slit into a dangerous blue glare. Ichigo's boot dug into the wet grass as she stared at the lethal ex-alien dictator before her. _Talking_ to her. _Explaining_ things to her.

"Who would you tell me any of this?" she asked quietly.

"You'll need to give me my credit at his funeral, won't you?"

With a long, straight cackle piercing Ichigo's heart with a damp fear, Kish's eyes dulled to a regular mustard seed yellow. Not his sunflower yellow--his topaz sparkle.

"Ichigo…" he breathed wearily.

Then he collapsed into her embrace, lids closing off her worried whimpers.

--

Yay! New story! Tell me what you think, okay? And if you think the title's alright, 'cause I'm not too sure about it.

Audience: Are you kiding? (scoffs) When are you _ever _sure about anything?

Me: (eye twitching) And thank you, anti-headache medicine.

Audience: (shrugs) It's a living.

See you later:

Porcelian-Carrier-67


	2. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because I already have 8 animals to care for--do you _really_ think I need to add an extra company to that list!?

Hey everyone! Glad to see people reviewed right after I posted up the new sequel!

Michaiah: There isn't a "SEND MESSAGE" button on your profile, so I couldn't properly respond to your review. Here's your answers(in order!):

-Deep Blue wants revenge, as much as he can get.

-He _tried_ to kill them; thinking that Kish's body was still evil from back when they were fighting to take over Earth, but it's good, so it (Healer ability) blended nicely. However, if Kish had died because the ability clashed with his system (it didn't) , he would have went after Ichigo in her "weakened state", thinking she wouldn't have put up a fight. You know, gotten rid of two birds with one stone.

-He kept his soul on Earth. Like ghosts do.

-And I'm not sure about the other Mews. I don't outline my stories. I chill; go with the flow!

-The title has to do with the plot/staying in tune with the Taped Back Together theme.

-I don't _think_ someone's gonna die…permanently…maybe Deep Blue.

-Everybody: Kish is _not_ dead.

Okay! Time to go on with the story, but first, thanks to all my reviewers/favorite story peoples/and story alerters all in one big bunch! As promised, my thanks has been lengthened:

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, Kisshu4ever, ILoveDeepBlue95, Maymist, Tsubasa Suzane, Iwannabeahero, **MikaTheCat**, **Karithinia**, **Rizu Neko-Chan**, and **Spiritcharm**!

Welcome to the team guys! I hope to have more new reviewers to add to the list as this story goes on and I promise to do my best. However, I can't do that without your input, alright?

Thanks so much! Sorry about the length of this introduction, so to make up for it, on with the story!

_Thinking._

--

Chapter 2: You Have _Got_ To Be Kidding Me.

Ichigo surprisingly didn't start freaking out. Once she might have, but no longer. Kish had changed her; her outlook on life, how she reacted to things. If she reacted at all. He had taught her when to be silly, when to be practical, when to be a brat. _I owe him so much. _She placed his body down on the cool grass delicately, his hair sliding over a few inches. Lovingly, she tucked the loose strands behind one of his big ears. Standing up, she peeled away from her transformed alter ego; the pendant resting in the circle of her palm a moment later.

Pressing on the symbol in the middle with a gossamer touch, a blue holographic feature came to life a few mere centimeters from the point. Ryou looked at her with surprise. She gave him a weary smile.

"Would you contact Pai for me?" she asked.

He looked at her. Blinked. "Where's Kish?"

She bit her lip. "It _concerns_ Kish."

"Why can't you just come out and say you need help!?" he burst.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"That's your answer!?" he fumed. "Stop being such a selfish, spoiled baby!"

"What are you talking about?" she shot back. "You can give me a lecture about all my faults later--I _demand_ you patch me into Pai's computer!"

"You're in no position to make demands." he scoffed.

The ends of her hair began to rise up, as if pulled by electric static. "_I'm_ in no _position_!? I have the power to level Tokyo out to a dinner plate and I have no _position_!?"

"Exactly." he hissed.

"Lot of help you are! You stupid leader! You got me killed once--" he flinched. "--and now you're just setting me up for damnation! If you won't help me get rid of Deep Blue, I'll do it myself!"

"_WHAT WAS THAT!?_" he rumbled.

Ichigo held her ground. "Call me what you like, Ryou. But I refuse to put you, Keiichiro, or any of the Mews in this situation. You'll just have to live with the fact that I _don't_ want you guys to get killed."

"What about us? How do you think we feel about you? Do you think _we_ like knowing you're throwing yourself at the mercy of an ex-alien tyrant?"

She was quiet. "Will you help me or not?"

"Of course, you baka strawberry." he replied.

Ichigo smiled. "Good. But do you _really_ need to call me that?"

--

Pai's stern face appeared on the screen, softening only a little when it saw Ichigo's. She was used to it, so she didn't flinch or laugh nervously.

"Long night?" she guessed.

"Taruto…got into the cupcakes…"

"How many were there?"

"…256."

"And _how_ many did he eat?"

"…255."

"As usual." she sighed. "But I need you two to get up and over here, okay?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing the quiver of fear that slipped through.

"Deep Blue…he's got a big part of this."

The air distorted and rippled behind her. She, on reflex, turned and positioned herself in front of Kish. However, as some part of her subconscious already knew, it was only Pai, holding a spazzing Taruto by the collar. The younger alien's eyes were wide and brimming with the tears that formed when you didn't blink for a long time in an attempt to moisten the eye. He shot out of Pai's grip like a bullet, clinging to Ichigo's body.

"Hey! What'supIchigo? Howyadoin'? Why'sKishontheground? OopsIneedabreak." he squeaked out at rapid fire.

He sat on the ground, dipping in between sleep and wakefulness. When he looked at her, there were purple, bruise-like circles under his eyes and he had gone pale. She inhaled sharply.

"When he gets too hyper, his system gets on a high, recovers, and goes back to normal." Pai smirked at him. "We get through the last two stages fast."

Taruto, now looking healthy and pink once more, held up a simple yo-yo threateningly. "I may not be able to conjure up a storm with these, but I can make it go _off course _so it'll break your nose." he said in his regular voice.

He turned his attention to Kish, sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Why did you ask us to come here? He looks just fine."

"Deep Blue came back to tell me that…" her throat nearly closed off. But she went on. "he's going to try and kill Kish."

The wind that was so beautiful only half an hour ago now chilled her to the bone. There were no sounds apart from Kish's gentle breath, flowing rhythmically from his parted lips like a whispered song.

"What's he going to do?" Pai finally responded in a low murmur.

"I…" she paused, closing her eyes. "He's going to leave a _curse_. _He_ won't do a _thing_." she finished, spitting the words like watermelon seeds in summer.

Taruto looked at her, his innocent eyes growing fearfully. "But what will _that_ do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know and…that's what really hurts."

Kish stirred in his sleep and rolled over. He opened his dream-dulled eyes and Ichigo nearly gagged at the same mustard seed yellow. But they quickly sharpened back into the sun flower topaz she loved. She didn't even realize the tears trailing down her face until he mentioned it himself.

"Are you okay, um…?"

A pang of ice rammed into her stomach and she drew a shaky breath. A sense or despair trickled down her scalp.

"Ichigo. My name is Ichigo."

"I know that!" he snapped, offended. "How could I forget your _name_? You're my koneko-chan, aren't you?" he purred.

She knelt beside him and just looked into his eyes for the longest time. When a question was about to be voiced, she threw her being onto his, clinging desperately to his neck. He could only pat her shoulders and she drew in shuddering breathes.

_This can't be what he meant by 'curse'. This can't be it! Why would he…? No. Why _wouldn't_ he? If he thinks this is it--oh, Hell, he's gonna pay. I won't let go of Kish without a fight, whether Kish wants me to or not!_

She broke away from him suddenly, taking his pale, confused, beautiful face in her hands.

"You may have no idea what I'm saying and that's okay. But promise me--_promise me_--you will never give up."

He opened his mouth. Closed it. "I swear."

She breathed deeply and looked him square in the eye. "You can forget me, but if anything at all, you'll never give up. That's what you're swearing to."

"I swear." he repeated firmly.

"Kish…" She wanted so bad to tell him what was going on--Deep Blue, curses, memories and all--but knew it wouldn't do any good. Why make him worry when he can just concentrate on gathering his strength for when he needed it? Yes. That's what needed to be done. Ignorance isn't innocence, but merely a bliss.

She wanted that bliss to last for him as long as it could.

Like a mother protecting her child from being exposed to the world, she held him close to her chest as Pai and Taruto gently winked out of sight; their presence not even noticed by Kish. She petted his head and murmured his name over and over until her own eyes felt heavy and she let the waves of sleep lap at her and drag her under.

Even then, the tide washed in unison with her thoughts.

_Kish…Kish…Kish…Kish._

_--_

Oh man! This is getting intense! Tell me what you have to say, all right? I'm off to watch _Top Chef Chicago_!

Over and out:

Porcelian-Carrier-67


	3. Rebellious Treachery

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its affiliates because if I can't afford some simple Pocky, how can afford to complete a difficult and amazing task such as running a multi-billion dollar company everyday?

Okay, I know I've been gone for…a month…or so…

Audience: Isn't that lovely?

Me: My computer crashed--you know that as well as I do!

Audience: It was terrible living with you: jumping out of bed in the middle of the night to look for scrap paper to write random stuff on, singing and dancing through the house to get rid of the urge to write on loose-leaf--and don't even get me started on the wailing!

Me: (blushing) Shut up! I hadn't written anything for a good plenty weeks! I _have_ my breaking points!

Audience: "Oh what am I going to do!? I want to write, but I can't because it'll accumulate on top of my already messy dresser and because I can't access my stories I don't remember where I left off and I don't want to confuse myself by going deeper into the plot and writing something great, then scrapping through the rest of the story to get through to it--I HATE VIRUSES!"

Me: Yeah…okay…Since I'm already humiliated, let's move on.

Thanks to everyone--

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, ILoveDeepBlue95, Maymist, Tsubasa Suzane, Iwannabeahero, MikaTheCat, Karithinia, Rizu Neko-Chan, and Spiritcharm!

(I took out Kisshu4ever 'cause I just found out they're the same person. Woooooow, huh?)

_Thinking._

"_Deep Blue talking_".

Let's go!

--

Chapter 3: Rebellious Treachery

When Ichigo opened her eyes, she found herself in her room. Yawning tiredly, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eye. Her finger scraped against something. Pulling it down to see, her eyes widened in recognition.

It was a piece of grass."_Kish!_" she yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" A figure leaped from beside her and nearly rammed into the ceiling. She realized shamefully that she'd just woken up her boyfriend from a peaceful, non-screaming sleep. Grumbling, he held his ears.

"Unless someone has removed your kidney, you _better_ have a good reason for waking me up like that--so rude."

Ichigo stiffened. He wasn't usually so cruel-sounding. "I'm sorry, I just got…confused."

"Confused?" he echoed in a bored tone, feet planted firmly on the ground and hands on his hips. "So you have a habit of screaming your brains out when you don't understand something?"

She pouted, throwing off the cover and crawling over to get in his face. "You think you're so great?" she challenged, "How'd I get home, anyway? That's what scared me. And why are you so crabby this morning? You haven't said "Koneko-chan" or even "Ichigo" to me once yet."

Kish stuck his thumbs into his pockets. Ichigo noticed the unusual gesture. "I carried you here--same as always. You're such a reckless little squirt." Her thoughts raced back to last night.

"_Are you okay, um…?"_

"_Ichigo. My name is Ichigo."_

She looked away. Was he really forgetting her? Or was this just another nightmare? Why would he…? How could he…forget her so fast? With so much ease?

"Hey, what's up with you, koneko-chan?"

Her face brightened as Kish grabbed her nose jokingly. "You look like Masha died or something!"

"Something…" she admitted to herself.

"Do you want breakfast?"

He started to make his way to the door. Quickly, she threw a copy of _War & Peace_ in his path to slow him down. Turning around, he sighed.

"You want breakfast, but you don't want me to make it," he revised.

"I still love you," she amended.

"You just don't love me in the kitchen," Kish chuckled.

"I just don't want you making my food until you watch a little _Rachel Ray _or _Top Chef Chicago_." Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

He opened the door and looked over his shoulder. "I'm leaving…unless you _want_ me to stay in here while you change?"

She threw a pillow. "Stupid pervert!"

_There's now way he'd ever forget me so quickly. I've still got my Kishy._

Giggling, she skirted around her room, opening drawers and spinning twice on her toes, in rhythm with the nameless tune bubbling in her throat.

"You're my angel cake

Pre-ordered from heaven

With a frosting labeled "perfect"

And a batter made of mistakes.

You taste so sweet on my tongue

I want to keep you forever in the best condition

But yet you still pass my lips

Yummy sweet love like mine,

All wrapped up in you!"

Laughing, she threw Masha into the air and danced a waltz with him. He was too confused and flustered to protest, so he went along with the singing red-headed girl, prancing around the room in her night gown, not even sure of when she changed into it.

"Your window is part open." Kish called from outside her door.

"BAKA!!" she screamed, slamming it shut.

--

"Have fun?" Kish asked, opening one eye as Ichigo walked briskly from her room.

"You're so mean sometimes," she said jokingly.

"I love you too!" he cooed, slyly wrapping his arms around her waist and singing in her ear: "And I always will, 'cause you're my little kitty-kitty."

"So nice that you think so big of me," she smiled, kissing his cheek after pulling away.

"So nice of you to notice."

"Now go back upstairs and I'll bring you breakfast, hmm?" Ichigo prompted.

"I want waffles with syrup and butter and powdered sugar and apples and bananas and vanilla ice cream and orange juice and a sushi roll for good luck!" he ranted, flying up the stairs.

"I'll see what I can do!" she responded, loudly, unsure if he could hear her through his Visions of Breakfast.

Laughing silently to herself, she hummed as she worked, cleaning the skillets and wiping down the counters. Eventually, she came across a note. Grimacing, she read it, faintly sure of what was to come.

Honey,

We won a tour of FRANCE! France--can you believe it?? We'll be abroad for a month or so--there's a money-jar and a full-stocked fridge to get you started. Good luck and we'll call soon! Au revior!

Mom & Dad

"My parents are the goddamned luckiest people in Tokyo!" she exclaimed, throwing down the piece of paper and stomping on it. "A little support and home-time would be nice since I'm here for most of my days! I mean really--you'd think they were archaeologists--traveling the whole freaking world! And why are they _here_ when I'm battling aliens and _gone_ when I'm so free I could scream!?"

Huffing, she crossed her arms dramatically. Her anger subsided soon after though. It wasn't them she was really mad at. It was herself for not watching out for Kish. When she was already so powerful, why couldn't she keep him safe from an evil alien with the real power of a sickly, non-mutant, regular slug?

A creak sounded from the floor. Kish's feet came into her view. She looked up, sighing.

"I asked you to stay upstairs. Oh well, it doesn't matter--Mom and Dad went on this--"

She stopped abruptly, the words dying instantly. Her mouth went dry, but was soon filled with anger. Kish's eyes were glassy and cold, reflective like a summer-time lake. They were blue and sharp. They were the enemy.

"_You are losing, Mew._" The voice that originated from Kish's mouth was garbled and nothing short of demonic to the girl's ears.

"I am _not_ losing, you pig-headed, fickle, gaudy, cretin!" she screamed.

"_Such bothersome and worthless language. You're as childish as ever. But let's be serious, shall we?_" Kish's face contorted into a snarl that was supposed to resemble a grin. Ichigo repressed a shudder.

"What's there to be serious about?" she growled, "You're being cruel and unfair, just trying to play with me."

"_I see it's working, then._" he laughed. It was as brittle and dry as old bone.

"Cut to the chase, you old fraud. I don't have all day to mess around with you and your stupid remarks!" Ichigo seethed.

Her cat ears and tail were _so_ close to popping out. Then she could just whip around and throw Deep Blue out of Kish's body…and he'd be too stunned to do anything while she ripped the older alien to bits so he couldn't move. Then all she'd have to do was squeeze and squeeze and smile viciously; let that primitive beast out. It'd be so easy, so easy indeed…

With a sharp noise, she focused back to the present situation. Out of breath, she tried to resume the conversation, but found it difficult to keep her heart rate steady.

"_I know that scent; that face. You were thinking of how to kill someone. You were imagining killing me, weren't you?_" Kish's fingers took a lock of her hair and let it slide through his grip. "_You liked the idea--the thrill of the hunt. You enjoyed the fantasy of choking the life of out something and knowing it was your doing! You felt proud of that didn't you?_"

"N-No!" she quivered.

But she knew it was useless. It had been that. It had been _exactly_ like that. He was her prize, her glory. She--a mere half-human--taking down the once most feared alien known to the 21st Century. All that satisfaction of the kill and the hunger for it taken away. _Why!? Why am I thinking these things!?_ she begged to herself.

"_You __also want to know how to save your loved ones any pain and make things "normal" again for everyone, yes? Oh, I can see. You want to spare everyone…everyone but _yourself_. How noble, but still…quite stupid of the legendary Hero of Tokyo--the most powerful Mew. You're just another mislead, weak, human inside. How sad. You once had so much potential._"

"How do I help Kish!?" Ichigo insisted through gritted teeth. "Tell me how to fix this damn curse of I _will _make your death long and painful!"

Her own face contorted into an ancient look of pure hate that the soft features seemed impossible of. Deep Blue nearly stepped away from the fearsome child. Nearly.

"_I'll let you find out how to save Kish. But here's a tip--enjoy him while you can. You may have the potential for great things, but you have all the more when it comes to failing!_" he cackled, coming close to Ichigo's face, just to rub in his new-found superiority.

"I barely know what's wrong with him," she cried.

"_I consider it quite obvious, even if I _am_ the cause of it. He's _forgetting_ you--despising you. Soon he'll hate you. And that hate will be greater than his thought process._" He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "_He will lose his conscience and kill you. And you'll die horrifically with your last thought being: "This is all my fault. I'm dying because of myself." And it's true, really. Everything is your fault. Goodbye._"

Tears overwhelmed her, taking away his bitter words and replacing it with utter guilt and sadness. She heard a sigh and Kish cracking his neck and another happy sigh afterwards.

"That's better! Huh? What am I doing down here? Ichigo!"

He tilted her chin up. His beautiful, perfect eyes made her cry even more. It was like someone putting a little more pressure on the knife Deep Blue had just impaled her with. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Hey--what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Why am I down here in the first place?"

Her lips moved soundlessly. His ears perked up in expectation. But her voice had turned to no more than a whisper; like the wind rustling through trees.

"Get away from me. Now." It was terrible and harsh, so unforgiving and final. Kish cringed visibly.

"What happened? Why are you--" he tried to reason.

But Ichigo pulled away and interrupted him. Her voice found strength. "Don't touch me! Get out of my house and my life! I don't ever want to see you again--you traitorous, lying, slime! Leaving your planet in their time of need! You're the essence of filth! I wish I'd let you die when I had the chance!"

"Ichigo--" Kish attempted.

"I wish I never gave you that Mew Aqua! I wish you were six feet under so I could bury you upside down and stomp all over your grave!" Ichigo screamed.

Her tears were still falling; she tried in vain to wipe them away. _I have to do this. I need to protect him from me!_

But he wasn't so easily swayed. "What are you talking about? This morning you loved me!" he smiled. Obviously, past wounds and threats weren't enough.

"This morning you didn't know me!" Ichigo hissed. "You completely forgot me and I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Last night you said--"

"Last night you weren't being influenced by Deep Blue! Last night, for just a little while, it was "Ichigo Mistakes" and "Kish Perfect"! Then it started all over again and now, soon enough you're going to kill me! Don't you think that maybe I don't _want_ this life anymore!? Maybe I _want_ to be human again!? Maybe I want to be a normal girl and forget all the Mews and aliens and everything that's happened! Everything! Even a dirt bag like you!" she added for an extra insult.

"What are you talking about? Why would I kill you?" he stuttered, still trying to understand.

She grew an evil, luscious smile on her lips. With a long scraping sound, she extended her claws and ran them down the kitchen wall and across the counters. Kish watched, horrified.

"Get out. Get out now!" she bellowed, taking all five fingers and embedding them into his pale face. Ichigo took them back quickly and without mercy.

With a short cry, Kish jumped a safe distance away to cradle his wound. It was bleeding rapidly. Looking up, he saw Ichigo lick one of her claws.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked breathlessly. There were still tears on her face. He had hope.

"So you'll understand, Kish. I need you to hate me before Deep Blue makes you hate me in a different kind of way. Like a defense. I'm trying to save you from the guilt of killing me. But I'm not trying to stop you. That would be…useless."

"I'd never hurt you, Ichigo!" He grabbed for any foothold. This wasn't right--it shouldn't be happening!

"You wouldn't do it _consciously_, but…your body would if even a part of your brain was influenced. And guess what?" Transforming into Mew Ichigo, she drew back her hand. She didn't even have to say anything for her weapon to take effect. Her body quivered with the command. "You are being controlled. By a curse. And I'll find out how to break it, but…"

Kish fell to the ground in pain, crushed physically and emotionally by the blow. He looked up through tear-filled eyes to see his love play with his hair. Her face was damaged with pain and sadness. He realized she was hurting more than him.

"I need you to stay away from me," she finished.

Standing up, Ichigo flickered from existence, leaving Kish broken and confused on the floor. But there was something else welling up inside him too: determination. Whatever this was, it had taken Ichigo. And he would get her _back_.

--

Augh! What am I thinking!? Oh, right, I'm an evil/a bit good mastermind who believes in the trials of love and is totally using that belief to its full effect in an experimentation of writing.

Audience: You little creep.

Me: What?

Audience: I tried saying that whole thing three times fast and completely _failed_! So you suck.

Me: Great to see how much you care about the delicate weaving of a passionate story.

Audience: Go consult a Hallmark card.

Me: (mutters) Sadistic twits.

Audience: What??

Me: Buy me a Twix.

Thanks for reading! I made it longer because I've been gone for so long without notice. This whole thing is 8 pages--_8_! Normally it's only 5 or 6! I'm so awesome.

Signing off:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	4. Reassurance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and the explanation for this highly correct statement is that the world would not be able to stand my vicious randomness and intriguing plot twists!

Good news! I'm back in control…a little…of my writing. So I'm going to try to make the reviews shorter and the footnotes and such better.

Audience: No! You know how much you love us!

Me: Saving space! Going green! Go search for the magical Pocky of Tokyo!

Audience: CHARGE!

Hehehehe…so. Thanks to everyone:

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, ILoveDeepBlue95, Maymist, Tsubasa Suzane, Iwannabeahero, SukiraOfTheLight(also MikaTheCatHanyou), Karithinia, Rizu Neko-Chan, Spiritcharm, and **XxxDeathStarxxX**!

Alright, storming right along!

_Thinking._

--

Chapter 4: Reassurance

Kish opened his eyes and sat up deftly--without noise--in the still room. The sweat on his forehead gave a sickly sheen to his face in the spare moonlight. His eyes widened as he realized he _wasn't_ in pain and that he was in Ichigo's _room_. He ran a hand through his hair. _I passed out in the kitchen! What the hell is going on!?_

Kish's topaz, glowing eyes suddenly made out an irregular shape in the dark. He clutched the blanket harder.

"Kish? Are you awake?" The figure moved into his view. Ichigo smiled at him.

"W-What are you doing here!?" he nearly screamed in hysterics.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Excuse me? I'm taking care of you silly. Did you…?" Ichigo bit her lip. She would not say it. _Did you forget me again?_

He put a shaking hand to his face. There was no gash, no mark, no pain. There wasn't a drop of blood on his fingers. He looked up at the cringing girl in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he broke. "I just had a terrible nightmare--Deep Blue took over my body and was talking to you and you wanted to kill him so badly. Then you turned around and attacked _me_! You called me traitorous slime and ripped a chunk of my face off and…" he quivered in fear, tears running down his face.

He looked up abruptly at the change in Ichigo's tone. "Oh no, you look so hot and uncomfortable."

Her face was sprayed with blood, her clothes torn and ragged; crimson soaked. She smiled madly, an axe in her hand. She raised it up a little. There was even blood dripping from the end of the weapon. His eyes widened and he nearly got the build-up in voice to scream, but it was soon lost.

"You're so sweaty--want me to cut off those dragging limbs for you? Yes, all that extra weight must be _so_ tiring on you, huh Kish? I'll just get rid of them!!" The axe came down with a shriek of it's own.

"_Kish!_" Ichigo screamed.

He drew a shuddering breath. Ichigo had his shoulders in a firm grip, her dark orbs locked with his bright ones. There wasn't anything wrong with her, aside from the concern scrawled across her face. He collapsed into her embrace.

"Please! I keep seeing these terrible things! Why!? Why!?" He was shaking so badly, it was hard for Ichigo to keep him in her hold. She pulled away a few inches to look at him.

"I'll turn on all the lights and close all the doors, okay? Then I'll climb on the bed and snuggle with you. Would you like that?" she winked, "I'll even let you kiss me."

He nodded, attempting a smile. It felt as disfigured and mangled as a head-on collision car to him. But Ichigo smiled softly back and went off to do as she promised. When she returned, he felt much better and reassured.

"Look!" she said proudly, showing off the surprise in her hands. It was two waffles with a scoop of vanilla on top; a strawberry in the center and cinnamon sprinkled around it.

Kish happily accepted any distraction his koneko-chan had to offer him. Kish picked up one of the waffles.

"I made it for you because I didn't get a chance to do it earlier." she explained.

He stopped when he was about to bite it. Ichigo gasped, realizing what she'd just said. She hit the top of her head multiple times.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Oh, I really _am_ a baka!" she cried out, huffing.

Kish laid his hand on top of hers. She stared up at him in surprise, then blushed. The waffle was hanging out of his mouth and he had one eye open, one eye closed. He just looked so…cute…

Playfully, she leaned over and tore a piece of the end off, laughing. Kish took it back and smiled impishly. She crouched and tackled him, kissing him while secretly taking his last morsel. He pouted, then kissed her back.

"Are you okay now?" she asked. "You're feeling up to talking?"

He nodded. "Yeah, no visions now."

--

She sat up and crossed her legs, staring down at her fingers which were playing with her toes. "I don't know how you knew Deep Blue had used you as a host, but it's true. But you passed out right after he left. I didn't try to hurt you and call you all those things. I took you right upstairs and watched over you while you slept. However…you _did_ look like you were in immense pain."

"How long was I sleeping?" Kish questioned, sitting up as well.

"It's about 2:00 a.m. right now. You fell asleep at around 10:00 a.m.," Ichigo informed.

"Long nightmare," Kish tried to joke. But Ichigo stayed silent. "What?" he checked.

"It isn't funny!" she whispered, "I'm losing you and soon enough, I won't be able to bring you back and it'll be over. I don't want that to happen! I don't want you to go away!"

"What about you?" Kish replied. She stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You say that you're scared because you're losing me, but…in my nightmare I clearly heard you say "…soon enough you're going to kill me". So why are you worried that I'm forgetting you when _you're_ the one whose life is in danger? You have to be freaked out," he explained.

"How do I tell you that, then?" Her voice was ragged from tears. "How do I tell you I'm scared!? I'm supposed to protect you now, just like you did for me all those times! How do I say I don't want to die without completely losing all my defenses!? I'm just a kid--I shouldn't have to live this way!" she shouted.

With blindingly fast speed, Kish raced the few feet over to her with such verbosity that the curtains swayed around them. He hugged her body tight to him, as if some force may come in and take her away.

"It'll be okay, Ichigo. I know you're filled with so many emotions--fear, hate, rage, love, confusion--but I'm here for you. I won't leave you in your time of need. You can trust me to stay and fight with you."

"I can't do that, Kish. You're going to forget me--it's inevitable. I hate it, but how can I possibly change it?"

"We'll find a way--we always do."

"But that's just it. What if our luck has run out? What if someone just melted our lucky penny, huh?"

"My dear, haven't you ever heard of making your own luck?"

She curled herself into his lap and let his strong arms envelope her and keep her warm. She snuggled his shoulder and kissed the hollow of his neck. He grinned and kissed her forehead back.

"What are we going to do?" she persisted.

"We're going to win. And you know why?" Kish played.

"Because Deep Blue is evil and we're against that?"

"That's part of the reason."

"We're a badass love couple whose bond is stronger than the space-time continuum?"

"Getting warmer."

"Then why?"

"Because I love you and you love me back."

Once more, their auras were activated, dancing and entwining like spider silk on a windy evening; their shiny threads trailing together in light of the silver moon. The angel's color of pink and cream wound itself around the two, hugging every curve and part, charging them up with strength. Then they colors seeped into them.

And two clouds of black mist rose out.

"What the heck it that?" Ichigo whispered.

Kish didn't let go and whispered in her ear: "Don't move."

The pure beam they created engulfed the blackness too, as if it were a vaccine getting rid of a bacteria. In a vain attempt, the two clouds merged. But they were dissected and snuffed out none-the-less. Ichigo and Kish blinked. The room suddenly felt so light and warm.

Their auras detached, assigning themselves back to both their human companions. Ichigo stood up and twirled around. Then she concentrating on thinking of Deep Blue's face. There was no primitive beast rising up and overtaking her. No animal inside her baring it's glistening fangs and brandishing it's claws, begging to rip him apart. She breathed a sigh or relief.

"It's gone, isn't it, Kish?" she confirmed.

"You're not holding an axe or screaming at me!" he sang joyfully.

"Axe!? What the hell have you been seeing!?" she shouted, taken aback.

Kish just jumped on her and tickled her until she was rolling around and throwing pillows to ward him off. _Kish was right: there is still someone looking out for us. We can do this. Not even a curse can stop us, can it?_

--

Yay! Happy chapter! However, it is NOT OVER YET! I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve--bwhahaha!

Audience: (twitch) Y-You're scary when you write.

Me: (deep voice, long nails) Oh, am I now, child?

Audience: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! IT COMPELS YOU--DAMN IT!

Me: (laughs hysterically)

So read and review, got it? Nah, I'll update anyway--this story is too good to keep to myself. I'd feel guilty.

Audience: Now you're just sounding conceited.

Me: Oh, am I now, child?

Audience: Oh, God.

Stay tuned:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	5. What We Have To

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because Pai would fix me with a steely glare and turn me to stone if I ever _made_ him tell Zakuro his feelings for dramatic effect and/or a sweet story.

Hi everyone! I changed my mind and decided to complete my stories one by one, so the chapters for this story should be coming up quickly. I don't know how many more they're going to be, though. But you'll know the last chapter--I'll put it in big black letters: "last chapter everybody".

So, this ISN'T the last chapter, anyway!

Thanks to my wonderful peoples:

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, ILoveDeepBlue95, Maymist, Tsubasa Suzane, Iwannabeahero, SukiraOfTheLight, Karithinia, Rizu Neko-Chan, Spiritcharm, and XxxDeathStarxxX!

Yay! More story!

--

Chapter 5: What We Have To

Ichigo opened her soft, unfocused eyes to see she'd fallen asleep with her head on top of Kish's chest. She smiled, thinking of how smug he'd act and how happy he'd be. Even in her dreams, she was still crazy for him.

"Hey, Kish, wake up," the girl whispered, not moving.

His own golden orbs opened. Shock passed through them, but not the kind she'd expected. Tensing, she hopped off. He scooted away exceptionally quickly.

"Who the heck are you?" he demanded.

Her jaw went completely slack and tears formed at the edges of her eyes. "N-No…" she stuttered, "Please don't say that! I thought everything would be okay! I thought…"

With a start, she realized something. _One dark cloud came from me, and one cloud came from him. My problem was my rage, his was…_two _things!! He had to worry about forgetting me _and_ killing me! The light got rid of the more dangerous of the two, so that must mean…it's still…he's still…going away…_

"Kish…" she said lightly. "Kish, come back."

"_What_ are you talking about?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Kish!" she shouted.

His eyes snapped all the way open at her distraught tone. "Ich…Ichigo?"

"Kish!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him. He caught her and returned her embrace. "Oh Kish, it's still going on…I didn't stop it!" she cried. "You-You're still forgetting me!"

His grip tightened. "It's okay," he soothed, petting the back of her head. "It's going to be alright. Even if I ever do forget you--highly doubtful, my dear--I need you to go and find happiness, if only you can't find that same feeling with me."

"No! I took too long already and I _just_ got you! Please, don't make me have to think of that!" Ichigo begged.

He frowned, holding back the raw emotion in his voice. "I know this hurts, but you need to know. If I have to leave your life…I don't want to leave it with any loose strings. I want you to know everything I would've wanted." he explained softly. "There might not be any hurt for me to go through, but you…you're going to be getting all that. So just be strong for both of us, okay? Don't give up yet."

"I won't. I'll be strong," Ichigo promised faintly.

They held one other for as long as possible, just memorizing the sound of each other's heart beats.

--

"Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!"

The incessant voice of Masha-alarm rang in Ichigo's head, waking her from the best daze she could ever have. Sitting up groggily, she rubbed one eye.

"Ryou here! Ryou!" Masha insisted. The doorbell rang and he gave her a look that said: "See? I _told_ you!" as if to prove his point.

Tumbling down the stairs, she pulled open the door in a hurry; worried he'd already left out of impatience. On the contrary, he was leaning against the door frame lazily, hands in his pockets. He smiled at her.

"I figured it might take you the usual five minutes to wake up and get down here." He stood up straight and stared at her disheveled appearance. "You have a nightmare or something? You don't look real…good." he settled with that word for lack of a better one. She understood.

"I'm not…making any progress," Ichigo admitted, running a hand through her hair. "I mean, I have, but I didn't fix it _all_," she rephrased.

She blinked, as if just realizing Ryou was there. She gestured towards the house. "You wanna come in?"

"Actually being _invited_ in? Normally, you throw me away from this place."

"What do you mean by 'this place', Ryou?"

Kish flew down the steps and suddenly came charging at Ryou, tackling him down. He had on his regular impish grin.

"Hey Blondie! How are you?"

"Get off me," he growled in response, holding up pepper spray. Kish complied. Ryou dusted himself off. "AND QUIT CALLING ME BLONDIE!" he screamed in anger.

"So demanding, aren't we? How'd you ever get such a non-pleasing boss?" Kish teased, floating over to Ichigo.

"Please don't involve me in this conversation." she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ryou held up the spray threateningly with a straight face. Kish gulped and hid behind Ichigo.

"Great," she scoffed. "You're not scared of taking over the Earth, fighting an overlord, and battling mutant creations, but you're _completely_ terrified of Ryou with a pepper spray bottle?"

He shrank back. "Yes."

She pushed him over and kicked him. "Oh, Koneko-chan is _so cruel_!" he played.

She turned to face Ryou. "So what's up?"

He looked down for a moment. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The team hasn't seen you in a while," he shrugged.

Her gaze faltered. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I haven't been coming to work and all… This has just been stressful on both of us. I guess it's been worse for you guys, huh?"

"We just got concerned."

"By 'we', you mean 'the café', correct?"

"I'm not heartless. I couldn't let your parents find the dead body of their baby girl without a good cover-up."

"So-So nice to see you care," Ichigo managed, sweat-dropping.

"I do my part!" he said dramatically, smiling.

Kish swooped over, his eyebrow twitching. "Please don't change moods like that so quickly. It can get disturbing if you're too long apart from the regularly distant and moody/mysteriously arrogant disposition we've come to know and expect on a daily basis."

"I think that was the longest sentence you ever uttered in one breath to me," Ryou remarked, hands on his hips.

"Good thing I don't _have_ to breathe," Kish challenged.

With a swift hand, Ichigo punched Kish and Ryou on the back of their head. They cradled their wounds and closed one eye against the pain. Her eyes blazed with accusation.

"Stop fighting and just talk to each other like regular people do!" she said tightly. They nodded and shook on it silently.

Suddenly, something caught Ichigo's eye, raising her head to stare at a seemingly blank piece of the wall. More and more, the plaster was changing; morphing into something else. A face. Soon, it was all she saw and all she could focus on. The voice belonging to it spoke with an echoed accent.

"_You want to save him, don't you?_"

"Kish…" she mumbled in recognition.

"_Yes, him. I was impressed to see how well you've handled the situation so far, Momomiya. I figured I'd drop in and give you a present. I'm going to give you a choice, alright?_"

Ichigo nodded numbly. Anything to save Kish.

"_Good girl. Nice to see you're being negotiable once in a while,_" Deep Blue sniffed. She waited. "_You're either going to become my host…_"

Inside, Ichigo shuddered and kicked at her immobile body. Why was she even listening to this guy?!

"_Or you are going to decline this offer and let Kish forget you completely and forever._"

So there was no chance of ever getting him to love her again. She felt tears leak from her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"_Oh, cheer up,_" Deep Blue said with fake enthusiasm. _"Your make-up might run._"

The Internal Ichigo blew raspberries. She hadn't put on make-up for a week or so. _So there!_ her thoughts sneered.

"Why do you need _me_?" she finally whispered. "Why not someone else?"

"_You're the most powerful Mew out there. I think I'd like that--wouldn't you?_"

"I'd keep my body," she softly disagreed.

"_And that is where we differ. So, choose: become my host or become nothing to the one you care for most._"

"I…" she hesitated. _This is for Kish._ "I'll do it."

"_Excellent! You do have your brilliant moments, I suppose._" Closing her eyes in inner pain, she toppled to the ground. "_My, she fell like a puppet whose master has just let go of the strings._" he mused, disappearing.

--

"ICHIGO!"

The girl sprang her eyes open, breathing heavily and sitting up.

"Ichigo!" Kish hugged her tightly. Ryou touched her shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief. Tears started falling again.

"What's wrong?" Ryou questioned.

"Oh, no," she cried. "I…Why did I say yes? Why would I do that? I'm so sorry," she whispered, racked with sobs.

"What did you do?" Kish asked carefully, pulling her up to stare into her face.

"I told him yes. He's going to take me and you'll keep your memories, but…why? How I could I do that to everyone?!" she shouted, slamming her fist down.

"What do you mean 'he'--? Deep Blue?" he whispered in realization.

She nodded, just barely lifting her head. "I'll be his new host and I…I didn't know what I was doing. It felt like something had taken over my body--that wasn't me. But it was the only other option--what was I to really think?"

"That he was lying," Ryou cut in, standing up. "That was stupid _and_ smart. 'Least you're making progress." He smiled at her. "He's never going to reverse this thing of his own free will--so we'll lead him into a trap and _make_ him do it."

"And how will we lead him?" Kish growled, catching on.

"It has to be me." Ichigo decided.

"No!" Kish protested harshly.

She attempted to break free of his grip. "I-I have to Kish!" she strained.

He pulled her back in, iron hands wrapping around her front and clamping onto her shoulders. His starlit eyes shined with tears. _Angels shouldn't cry._ Ichigo remembered. _Yeah? Well neither should my alien._

"I don't want to ever have to face losing you again--I need you here with me."

"And _I_ need _you_," Ichigo agreed, wiggling. "But with this plan, we've got a much better chance of us both getting out alive than if we just let him overtake me and see how long my psyche would last."

The hurt of realization and acceptance was clear on his face as he released her. She held out her hand and pulled him up. Turning to face Ryou, she held back any lingering tears.

"The circumstances suck…" she began, "but I guess I'm back to work, aren't I?"

--

Woo-hoo! I think I handled this chapter well! Maybe not as well as I could have, but dang good!

Audience: I can only expect half-good as your daily average, huh?

Me: Quiet! I did my best! And why don't you think I'm scary anymore?

Audience: (holds up items) Garlic. Salt. Holy Water. Bible. Cross. Rock. Tomatoes. Want me to go on?

Me: (sweat drops) Talk about switching roles!

Wish me the best of luck:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


	6. New Future

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, I'd be a very successful business woman, which I am not.

Finally--the "Battle Scene"! Man, I hope I don't screw it up. -.-; Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

Audience: Do you need to assure your readers it's enjoyable?

Me: Do I need to assure you of my weapon vault's existence?

Audience: I'm ordering an exorcism.

Me: (picks nails) Good luck with that.

Special gratitude to my lovely fans:

xKawaiixKonekox, Fluffyfangirl89, Nekomimi-Chii, Kisshu Neko, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane, ILoveDeepBlue95, Maymist, Tsubasa Suzane, Iwannabeahero, SukiraOfTheLight, Karithinia, Rizu Neko-Chan, Spiritcharm, XxxDeathStarxxX, **Tsukiko AlienWitch**, and **Suuz112**!

**LAST CHAPTER EVERYBODY!**

So let's get it started!

_Thinking_

--

Chapter 6: New Future

Ryou drove Ichigo and Kish to the café afterwards, clocking in at about 80 through the roads and 60 parking. Ichigo had a hard time removing her hands from the seat.

"Was driving like Edward Cullen totally necessary?" Ichigo managed to say. (A/N: I had to say it! Edward rocks.)

"Oh, quiet. Look, the car's fine and so are you. Let's go," he shrugged, getting out and striding towards the looming building.

Ichigo followed quickly, leading Kish as well behind her. "For the last time, I threw his pepper spray in the river!"

"I'm starting to feel bad for that river…" Kish mumbled.

"Come off it," she replied, shoving him through the large French doors.

At first he was slightly apprehensive of the café--he didn't have the same initial nerve as he did when he came last, since Ichigo wasn't in danger. But the Mews smiled at him and Pudding invited him over to try an Earth substance called "éclair". Tart was tied to the chair, grumbling as he was fed, well, tarts.

"Anymore ironic, and I might laugh," Pai joked, opening up his discarded book.

"I'd pay to see that!" Mint hooted, a bit out of character from her usual tea-sipping self. However, she _was_ still tea-sipping.

Zakuro sat silently next to him, flipping through a magazine at her own pace. Inside, she was nervous. They'd never been so close to each other aside from battle. Since there wasn't any Word Fairy swooping down to help her slide into a conversation, Zakuro kept quiet unless referred to.

"So nice to see I've been acknowledged," Ichigo chuckled, standing in the foyer.

"ICHIGO!" The Mews all squealed, hopping out of their seats to glomp her. She fell screaming, but laughed as they cuddled.

"Ahem," Ryou coughed, unsure if he would be pulled into the hug-fest if he tried to break it up manually. "Would it be safe to proceed?"

Pouting, the girls complied, helping Ichigo off the floor and leading her to where she could sit next to Kish. She sensed his hand moving and fixed him with a stern look.

"This is important business and I can't have you being all lovey-dovey right now, okay?" she explained kindly.

"I just want to hug you. Everyone else got to!" he pouted. She held out her arms in defeat. "Yay!"

After thirty seconds of this, Pai threw a waffle at the younger alien's head without looking up from his book. Saddened, Kish released her.

"Well then, I think we should start," Ichigo said softly. Everyone nodded. Keiichiro popped out of the kitchen, ready to listen in for any details. "It's obvious that I'll be the decoy. I think that after Deep Blue attempts to fully take over my body, you should attack. After all, that's when he'll be most vulnerable."

"But we'll hit you!" Lettuce cried.

She shrugged. "I'll probably only feel a pinch. During that time, he'll be the dominant soul. But don't worry--I'll keep him in check. After he and I separate, you'll be able to go after him. He won't put up a fight; he'll be much too weak then. Things should work out, but in case they don't…" Ichigo took a deep breath and addressed everyone in a general's official tone. "In case things don't go according to plan, I want you to rid the world of Deep Blue at all costs. I'm a strong girl--I'll be fine. I just don't want us to lose to someone as pathetic as him. Alright? Don't underestimate me!"

"Ichigo…" Ryou sighed. "If we did, I think we'd be faced with a greater enemy than Deep Blue." He broke the tense atmosphere, and for a few minutes, it felt normal in the café. Then the first explosions sounded across town.

--

"Mew Mew Meta-morphosis!!" The Mews exclaimed together, all transforming except Ichigo.

She'd figured it'd be best to go in her human form, so as not to make Deep Blue suspicious. While the rest of the team left, Kish Ichigo, Pai, and Tart stayed behind a little while longer.

"Are you really okay with this, Ichigo?" Pai questioned.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she said, staring into his eyes. "But Kish…"

He closed his sad orbs. "I wish there was something else we could do to help you, but I trust that you know what you're doing." He opened them and smiled. "I believe in you."

"Kish, thank y--"

Before she could express her gratitude and love, he pulled her close and teleported them into the belly of the beast.

"I wish I could hold you like this forever," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned back a little and kissed him passionately. "When this is over, I'll let you kiss me like that too, hmm?"

He smirked. "I was hoping you'd let me do more than that to you."

"Kish! You pervert!" she laughed.

All too soon, they arrived outside Tokyo Central, both reluctant to let go first. An icy hand that gripped the back of throat made the decision, tearing her away and cutting into her skin painfully. Gasping, the nails dug in a little deeper.

"Does that hurt?! Does it hurt you?!" Deep Blue cackled, whirling her around to face him. "I hope you're in so much pain when you die. I'll make sure you die screaming in agony!" He'd gone crazy.

_This might be a little more challenging than first expected…_ Ichigo thought to herself, tumbling away from him, holding onto her wound.

"Are you scared? Do you feel it--all the darkness suffocating you? Do you feel…" He disappeared from her view. A chill blew onto her neck. "Do you feel me now?"

Coughing violently, Ichigo was forced to the ground. A burning pain engulfed her body and her cuts scorched as if they were being deepened. Her arms were pulled behind her back, her shoulders pulling at the bone. Gasping, Ichigo fought for some control.

But there wasn't any. She had misjudged her enemy.

Gritting her teeth, she screamed. "Attack him!"

_What?!_ he shouted inside. _I diverted any Mews with those bombs in Tokyo Park!_

Only now did Ichigo sense that the explosions had stopped. She exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the spasms of pain that sent her body shaking.

_I can't transform. I'll be a danger. I just need to stand it a little longer!_

Totally numb from the outside world, she didn't feel Zakuro strike her with her whip, or Mint fire her arrow. She only felt Deep Blue being pushed out of her slowly…bit by bit…

Her eyes snapped open. Kish screamed not far off.

_I see he's found my little army men. I wonder if they're having some fun with him? It's been so long since they've had a toy to break!_

"K…Ki…KISH!" she shouted, her voice echoing.

Ichigo stood, breathing heavily. With every step she took, she ripped off a piece of Deep Blue. When she at last had Kish in her sights, there was only one part left.

_You don't know what you're doing!_ he threatened. _I'll come back even more powerful than ever!_

"Shut up," she snarled, encasing the entire park in a rose-colored hue.

His voice disappeared as well as his existence; his monsters following. Kish fell into a sitting position, but managed to stand once more when he saw Ichigo across the field. She grinned, giving a thumbs-up.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, he was by her side, pulling her down and kissing her as if it were the first time--filled with pure joy. She laughed quietly when they broke apart for air, not wanting to bother her wound.

Yet when Kish placed his hand over it, the injury was gone when he removed it. He smiled lightly.

"I can't have my future wife hurt under my protection, now can I?"

"Wife?" she checked. "That sounds nice," she humored.

"_Nice_ to hear you saying that," he said huskily.

"Ooh! Ichigo nee-chan and Kish are flirting!" Pudding chortled. The couple turned, blushing. "Hey, Tart, kiss Pudding like that!"

The alien's face turned beet-red. "N-No way! I don't even like you!"

"Then I'll kiss you that way," she declared chasing after him.

"They're such kids aren't they?" Zakuro remarked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Extremely," Pai agreed. "…So, you want to go see a movie later?"

"I'll be ready at 7," Zakuro replied quickly, so she didn't change her mind.

Kish and Ichigo just grinned at what they knew would be a season of love.

--

"I feel silly."

"I'm just pretending!"

"Why don't you wait until we _can_ get married in a few years?"

"This is fun."

"You are the last person I want to hear saying those words."

Ichigo opened her door, wearing a short white dress with ruffles and two bows on the side. The front off the dress cut off at mid-thigh, the back of the dress trailing to the floor. White strings fell from the side of the strapless dress, hooking together in the back. White gloves reached up to her elbows, embroidered with lace.

Her white shoes were tipped together in slight embarrassment. She hadn't done anything special with her hair, other than replacing her usually red ribbons with white ones. A delicate lace choker ran across her throat.

Kish gasped. "Oh, wow. You look so beautiful, Ichigo."

"Really?" She looked at her toes and twirling around once to reveal a large bow at the end of her back. "You know I won't be able to wear this on our wedding day, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll fit," Kish assured.

"No. It's bad luck to see the bride dressed before the wedding," she corrected, looping her arms around him.

He chuckled pulling her against his body. "Either way, we could play House and you could wear this."

"You're _such_ a pervert," she scoffed, smiling.

"You know you love me!"

"And I can never stop."

They traveled to her room, Kish sitting on the bed and Ichigo laying her head in his lap. A bug flew past them, circling, then going to the window; circling, then going back to the window. The cat girl stood up to inspect. The fly landed on the windowsill, still beating its wings. They seemed to say something…

_Ichigo, Ichigo. I will get my revenge on Ichigo._

Shaking her head and exhaling in annoyance, she slammed the window down, crushing the insect.

Then she turned to Kish and fell into his embrace, knowing that soon enough, they'd be able to take the next step towards forever love in just a few years. The future looked bright.

--

YAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!

I finished! Aah, this feels so nice! I could have done it sooner if I wasn't so lazy and misfortunate in the technological aisle, but the sequel is done!!

I hope you liked this whole experience as much as me! Thanks so much to everyone--really!

Audience: I guess I didn't _hate_ it…

Fangirls: Audience-sama! We love you! (massive glomp)

Audience: The bowels of Hell have been unleashed! NO! WHY?!

Me: Oh, a happy ending after all!

Loving my fans:

Porcelain-Carrier-67


End file.
